Hide and Seek
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Sam and Diane bring their 1 year old daughter into Cheers. Can they handle what happens in the bar?


**Let's see ... I don't own any characters ... raiting for this fic is gonna be K. No cursing, no ... blah. ne of that stuff. Okay. This fic ... just, happened to pop into my head. Blah. Review if you want. I really don't care ... lol :-) Oh ... and let's just pretend Cliff is back in Florida... ;-)**

* * *

Sam, Diane, and their baby daughter, Jessica ... walked into Cheers early in the morning, to find Woody and Carla hard at work to serve customers who were demanding their drinks.

"About damn time! People have been RUNNING into this bar sense the minute it opened!" Carla said walking back to the bar and getting yet, another order for a table.

"Sorry, Carla ... Traffic was bad... and little Jess here wouldn't stop crying... and would you mind that language?" Diane said taking off Jessica's coat and setting her onto the floor. They knew everyone around the city, so letting Jessica play around the bar was the safest thing they could do. She sat infront of the coat rack and played with the coats that were above her head.

"Hey ... I've got kids ... wait ... I've got monsters of my own too, but do you see me coming in late!"

"Hey ... we're sorry. Now can we please just all get to work?" Sam said walking down the steps and walking behind the bar. Jessica started babling and Diane smiled.

"She's just too adorable when she does that." Diane said putting on her apron and grabbing a tray. Carla rolled her eyes and walked in the back room to get empty glasses. Norm walked into bar a few seconds later.

"NORM!"

"Norman .." Diane said with a slight nod. Jessica mumbled something and started bouncing up and down.

"What's up, Mr. Peterson?" Woody said grabbing a glass for his beer.

"The handle on that beer keg, that's whats up." Norm said sitting down on his stool and pointing to the beer across from him. Jessica crawled down the steps and made her way to Norm. He choked on his beer as he felt her pull on his pant leg. "Whoa, whoa. Is this little Jessica!" Norm picked her up and sat her on the bar, infront of Sam and Diane.

"Wow Sam ... she looks just like you..." Woody said looking from Jessica to Sam.

"Well ... I would hope so ..." Sam said handing Jessica a small piece of celery. Jessica snatched it out of his hand and started chewing on it.

"So ... has she said any words yet?" Norm said setting down his beer.

"Sadly ... no. She's mumbling a lot, but no words..." Diane said fixing Jessica's hair and going back to work. Sam watched Diane walk over to a table and turned back to Jessica.

"You wanna help daddy make people some drinks?" Sam said in a soft voice. Jessica spit out the celery and smiled. She brought her arms up and make her hands open and close. Sam smiled and picked her up. Norm finished up his beer and slammed it down. He pushed his glass towards Sam and Jessica, and pointed to it,

"I'll be your first customer of the day." Jessica clapped her hands together and Sam smiled. He grabbed the class and put it under the keg.

"Okay, Jess ... pull this black thing ... right here." Sam grabbed Jessica's small hand and led her to the handle. She pulled it down and Sam smiled.

"Whoa! Sammy! She's just as good as you ..."

"Yeah..."

"She'sWAY better than Diane!" Norm said loudly.

A few hours later, Jessica had passed out and Diane had laid her down in Sam's office to take a nap. She walked back into the bar to find it not as busy as it was a few hours ago and walked inside the bar where Sam was reading a baseball magazine. She wiggled herself around his arms and looked in the magazine he was reading.

"It's not as busy as it was this morning..."

"Hmm. Yeah ..."

"You think we could go get lunch? I'm starving..."

"If you want... but you'll have to stay here with Jess."

"Oh. Okay ... just go and pick us something up..."

"Alright ... I'll be back in a little while."

"Kay..." He gave her a quick kiss before he left to go and pick them up some lunch. Diane sighed as he closed the door. She turned and got her book out from underneat the bar counter and started reading. A few minutes later, Jessica had woken up and made her way out of the office without making a sound. She crawled inside the bar and Diane didn't even notice she was up. Sam walked through the door with a bag in his hands.

"Oh goody!" Diane jumped up and attacked the food. He looked at her with a questioning expression and sat down at a table to watch her eat.

"What has gotten INTO you?"

"Huh?"

"You've been eating ... a lot."

"I'm hungry..."

"Yeah. For the 5th time today..."

"Oh ... come on. I've barely had anything the past few days..."

"Does that include that whole box of pizza, a whole gallon of ice cream, and ... HOW many boxes of donuts..."

"Okay ... okay. So I've been in the mood for sweets lately. What of it?"

"If I didn't know any better ... I'd say you we're preg..."

"What!"

"Nothing... Um ... where's Jessica?"

Diane pointed to the office as she took another bite of few. He got up and walked inside. He looked around but no Jessica. He ran out of the office and back to Diane.

"You sure you put her in there..."

"Well of course ... do you think I would leave my daughter just any wheres?"

"She's not in there..." Diane got up and made her way to the office. She covered her mouth with her hand as she saw Jessica's blanket spread out on the floor.

"But ... I ... I put her here when she fell asleep. She's here! I know she is ..." Sam ran to the closet and checked under things that could have hidden her from them. Diane checked under the desk, behind the door, and on the other side of the couch. They both met up in the middle of the door and sighed.

"She could've woken up and crawled somewhere's..." Sam ran back into the bar and walked to Norm.

"Hey ... Norm. Have you seen Jessica anywheres?"

"Nope ... last time I saw the kid was when you guys fixed that oh so wonderful beer of mine..."

"Carla!" Sam ran to Carla just as she was coming out of the backroom. "Have you seen Jess?"

"Nope. Barely seen her all day..." Diane ran out of the office and looked all over the bar for her. She was no where's to be seen.

"Oh my God..."

"Diane ... when's the last time you saw her?" Her ran to her and put his hands on her shoulder.

"Okay. She fell asleep on us when we were watching TV ... remeber?"

"Yeah. I remeber..."

"Okay. I had wrapped her up ... laid her on the couch .. and came back in here. Then you went get us something to eat..."

"What were you doing while I was gone..."

"I was reading my book..."

"And ... you didn't check on her?"

Woody was coming down from upstairs ... he walked passed Sam and Diane and into the bar. He went to walk for some glasses but slipped on the floor.

"AH!"

"Woody!" Diane ran around the bar and slipped on the side of him. Jessica was sitting on the floor ... with empty bottles of water, soda, and other drinks on the floor. Sam laughed and leaned over the bar. Diane was laying next to Jessica, who was playing with empty bottles. Woody was on his stomach ... not moving. Diane sat up and Jessica crawled into her lap.

"Jessica!"

"Noansifnent!" Jessica mumbled letters and threw her arms around Diane's next. Diane tried to stand up, but was having some trouble keeping her balance. Sam ran inside the bar and grabbed Diane before she fell again.

"Thank God she's okay..." Sam said hugging his wife and daughter at the same time.

"Oh my ... lets get you cleaned up..." Diane and Sam walked inside the office, leaving Norm ... Woody and Carla standing there ... with their mouths hanging open. The bar was quiet until Norm slammed his glass on the counter.

Diane sat Jessica on the couch and went into the back room to get her diaper bag. She came out with some clean clothes. Sam was sitting in his chair and watching Diane change Jessica. Diane looked back at Sam to see why he was so quiet ... when she noticed he was staring at them.

"Sam? You ... okay?"

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah. Just ... thinking." Diane had finished changing Jessica and sat her up right. Jessica brought her arms up. She opened and closed her fists, telling Diane that she wanted to be held. Diane picked her up and walked over to Sam, softly sitting ontop of him with Jessica in her arms.

"What were you thinking about?" Diane said as Jessica snuggled into her arms.

"Just how lucky I am to have you two..."

"Aww. Sam ..."

"We almost lost her tonight ... I finally reazlied how it feels ... to ... just, be ... scared."

"Sam ..."

"God. I love her so much..." They looked down at the sleeping baby in their arms and smiled.

"Wait ... she just woke up ... she ... shouldn't be that tired..." Diane said slowly.

"Ugh oh..." Sam softly pushed Diane up and ran back into the bar. Bottles of Smirnoff and every other bottle of wine that was in the fridge was all over the floor. He ran back inside the officer to see Diane laying Jessica down on the couch again.

"She drank ..."

"What are you talking about?"

"She drank some stuff ... strong stuff. White wine. Smirnoff ... everything we had in that fridge..."

"What!"

"Yeah ... there's empty bottles of it EVERYWHERE..."

"I thought you put baby proofs on those cabinets!"

"How was I suppose to know she was going to go into the bar and drink almost everything she saw!"

"Hmm ... I don't know. She's only your DAUGHTER! She takes after you, ya know? Always wanted to try something new ..."

"What? So you're insulting me ... and Jessica!"

"No ... just you. My daughter's smart. She's half mine too..." Jessica slowly woke up and sat up, watching her parents argue.

"So what... I'm a bad parent?" Sam said walking over and sitting at his desk.

"No... I'm saying that maybe you should be a little more responsible..."

"Look who's talking! I wasn't the one reading a BOOK while I was suppose to be watcing my DAUGHTER!"

"I WAS watching her... she just sneaked passed me and I didn't notice ..."

"Well you didn't go and have the mind to check on her!"

"Would you listen to yourself! Babys DO sleep along time ... you weren't gone but 15 minutes!"

"So what? You think it's my fault? Maybe if I would've taken longer, she wouldn't be drunk at 1 years old!"

"Maybe it was wrong to bring her here..."

"Maybe..."

"... Mama... Dadddaaaa." Diane and Sam looked at each other and then to Jessica.

"She ..." Diane pointed to Jessica with one hand and covered her mouth with the other.

"Did she just?"

"Oh yeah ... she did."

"Well ... How ..."

"I don't know..."

"Mama. Dada. W ... wuv yo... u." Sam came up behind Diane and hugged her.

"I'm sorry for yelling..."

"It's okay ... I'm sorry for being so careless..."

"You're weren't careless ... you were just being you."

Diane bent down and picked up Jessica. Sam leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"I WUV you..."

"I wuv you too." Diane said smirking.

**;-)**


End file.
